Lost Sring
by Kuro.chry
Summary: Kau itu berisik, gila dan menyebalkan... aku benci! Tapi kau juga terkadang manis dan membuatku merindukanmu... Kau suka bunga persik di musim semi, kau ingin kita melihatnya bersama bukan? Jadi bertahanlah... Demi diriku... CASWOO / LUWOO / YAOI / NCT


**LOST SPRING**

 _(LuWoo/ CasWoo Fanfiction)_

Rate T YAOI / BOY X BOY

Angst / Drama / Hurt / Comfort / Romance

 _"Kau menunggu bunga persik yang indah itu mekar bukan?, Ani...bukan kau tapi kita. Kau adalah namja yang selalu tertwa dengan keras dan tersenyum paling cerah di muka bumi ini, seakan kau punya semua kebahagiaan yang tak akan pernah pergi darimu, seakan kau tidak punya rasa takut sepertiku. Kau berisik dan gila, aku membencinya tapi aku merindukannya, ku fikir aku lah yang mulai gila disini! Kau masih saja terus tersenyum menantikan musim semi itu tiba, namun musim yang kita tunggu itu tak akan pernah datang bersamamu"_

 **Main Cast**

 **Wong Yukhei (Lucas) dan Kim Jongwoo-NCT**

0o0

"Kak Jungwoo..."

Suara itu lagi, Jungwoo yang mendengarnya langsung berbalik badan karena enggan berpapasan dengan Namja tinggi dengan mata belo itu.

"Kak Jungwoo tunggu..." paggil Namja itu lagi, Wong Lucas.

"Huuft, abaikan Jung dia tidak penting" ujar Jungwoo pada dirinya sendiri sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Ya akhir akhir ini, setelah kenaikan kelas dan penerimaan siswa baru, tiba tiba saja Jungwoo di kejar kejar oleh adik kelas lulusan kemarin. Terlebih adik kelasnya itu sangat cerewet, berisik dan tak tau malu.

"Kak Jungwoo kenapa gak mau berhenti? Dengerin aku kak" protes Lucas yang turut mempercepat langkahnya, tangannya mencoba meraih pundak Jungwoo dan membuat namja manis yang bersetatus kakak kelas-nya itu berhenti.

"Yaak! Apa maumu Wong?" Jungwoo kesal setengah mati, Lucas benar benar tidak kapok di marahinya setiap hari.

"Kak Jungwoo kenapa kau tak mau bicara denganku sih kak?" Lucas melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Jungwoo dan menatap namja itu penuh tanya.

"Karena kau itu tidak penting! Kau hanya akan membicarakan hal yang tidak penting, dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan ocehan basimu!" ujar Jungwoo menggebu, tangannya ia sibakan ke kening yang mulai berkeringat akibat rasa kesalnya.

"Apa perasaan cintaku padamu ini tidak penting bagimu kak?" Lucas menatap Jungwoo dengan kilatan sakit, Jungwoo sungguh membencinya.

"Dengar? Kau bicara tidak penting lagi, aku tidak percaya dengan ucapanmu Lucas, kau itu orang yang tidak bisa serius" jelas Jungwoo.

"Aku tidak bercanda kak...aku sungguh mencintaimu" suaranya melirih, matanya memerah hendak menumpahkan kesedihannya.

Jungwoo yang jengah melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya kesal, bocah ini sangat menyebalkan –fikirnya.

Kim Jungwoo itu orang yang kaku, dia tidak pernah berurusan dengan yang namanya cinta, ia juga tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Jungwoo hanya kenal belajar, belajar dan belajar baginya masalah selain belajar itu tidak penting. Dan terbukti, Jungwoo adalah murid yang pintar dan cerdas, ia bahkan tidak menginjakan kaki di kelas 11 dan langsung lompat ke kelas 12 saking cerdasnya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan Wong? Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk kau cintai"

"Aku tidak peduli itu tepat atau tidak, aku hanya peduli kalau aku mencintimu sejak pertama aku melihatmu"

"Ck, orang gila..."

Nyatannya namja manis yang terlihat anggun dan polos itu memang selalu melontarkan kata kata buruk kepada orang yang mengganggunya, ucapannya pedas dan jarang bergaul, tak heran jika namja bermarga Kim itu tidak punya banyak teman dan cenderung di benci anak anak NCT Hingh School.

"Kak Jungwoo maukah kau jalan bersamaku di hari minggu?" tanya Lucas yang mengabaikan wajah masam Jungwoo, nampaknya urat takut Lucas sudah putus semejak ia jatuh cinta pada Jungwoo.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Aku tidak akan pernah mau jalan denganmu dasar aneh!" caci Jungwoo sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Lucas bersama kekecewaanya.

Untuk hari ini, Lucas di tolak lagi...

Tapi lelaki tampan itu tak akan menyerah, Jungwoo adalah manusia, namja manis itu tentu masih punya hati di balik wajah dinginnya, dan selama itu pula Lucas masih memiliki kesempatan untuk membuat Jungwoo menerimanya.

0o0

"Hei Jungwoo!" sapa seorang namja cantik teman satu satunya yang Jungwoo punya.

"Ya?" jawab Jungwoo acuh dan masih terfokus pada buku Kimia yang ia baca.

Namja cantik itu, Na Jaemin, Merasa kesal dengan sikap Jungwoo yang tidak mau berubah. Ini jaman apa? Kenapa masih ada siswa yang serius belajar sampai tidak pernah pergi berjalan jalan bersama temannya.

"Ku lihat kau tadi berbicara dengan adik kelas yang tinggi itu" Jaemin pun duduk di samping Jungwoo sambil menyeruput Susu coklat kesukaanya.

"Aku tidak berbicara dengannya"

"Kau berbicara dengannya Jung, tapi kenapa kau marah sekali? Dia namja yang baik, tampan dan mudah bergaul..." Jaemin menjelaskan kepada Jungwoo, yang di beri penjelasan malah tidak menggubrisnya.

"Dia hanya namja berisik yang menyebalkan"

"Tapi sepertinya dia menyukaimu Jung" ujar Na Jaemin lagi, ia sama keras kepalanya dengan Jungwoo.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli" jawab Jungwoo cepat.

"Belajarlah menghargai perasaan seseorang Jung..." nasihat Jaemin untuk kesekian kalinya, tak hanya pada Lucas, Jungwoo juga tidak bisa menghargai perasaan orang lain. Dan untunglah Jaemin bukan seorang pendendam yang akan berhenti berteman dengan Jungwoo karena sifat kaku-nya.

Jungwoo melihat Jaemin dengan jengah, selalu saja hal itu yang menjadi arah pembicaraan mereka, Jungwoo bosan mendengarnya dan hal itu sangat membuang buang waktu belajarnya.

'Menghargai perasaan seseorang? Aku tidak butuh seseorang dalam hidupku'

Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa Kim Jungwo menjadi namja berhati dingin seperti ini, pasalnya Jungwoo memang tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang, ia di buang orang tuanya saat masih bayi lalu bayi kecil yang malang itu di adopsi oleh keluarga kaya.

Bukan keluarga kaya biasa, tapi keluarga kaya yang mengharuskan Jungwoo menjadi penerus perusahaan besar yang menuntutnya agar menjadi pribadi yang pintar. Ia tidak boleh bermain main dengan sekolahnya, ia tidak boleh mendapat nilai di bawah angka delapan, ia harus belajar setiap saat jika tidak ingin kedua orang tuanya itu membenci dan membuangnya.

Lihat? Sekarang Jungwoo sudah menjadi orang yang pandai, bukan hanya karena belajar tak kenal waktu, tapi memang namja manis itu sudah di karuniani otak yang cerdas, tanpa belajarpun Jungwoo juga sudah sangat pintar.

Namun karena rasa takut dan khawatirnya itu ia menjadi seperti ini...

Kim Jungwoo berwajah anggun dan manis namun berhati dingin itu juga punya rasa takut layaknya manusia lain.

0o0

Jam istirahat kedua, Kim Jungwoo masih saja sibuk dengan buku tebalnya, ia mengabaikn suara berisik siswa siswi yang lalu lalang dan tetap membaca dengan tenang di taman. Ini terpaksa, karena perpustakaan masih dalam masa renovasi.

Tiba tiba rasa dingin dari suatu benda menyentuh pipinya, Jungwoo pun menengok ke kanan dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi yang dengan santainya menempelkan minuman kaleng dingin di pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Wong?" tanyanya datar.

"Kak Jungwoo pasti belum minum karena sibuk belaja kan?" tanya Lucas balik dengan senyuman cerahnya.

"Jangan sok tau" Jungwoo tersenyum miring dan kembali fokus pada bukunya.

"Minumlah dulu kak, kau juga butuh energi untuk belajar" pinta Lucas sambil duduk di samping Jungwoo tanpa izin.

"Huh" bukanya mengatakan terimakasih, Jungwoo langsung mengambil alih minuman kaleng itu dan meminumnya sampai habis.

Lucas mengamati Jungwoo sambil tersenyum, ia rasa Jungwoo itu sebenarnya baik, hanya saja namja manis itu penganut Tsundere, jadilah Jungwoo bersikap acuh padanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Jungwoo kesal karena merasa di amati.

"Kau itu sangat cantik dan manis kak..." puji Lucas sambil menopang dagunya, pandangan matanya pun tak lepas dari paras cantik kakak kelasnya tersebut.

"Pabo! Aku Namja!" bentak Jungwoo tak terima. Ia fikir ia memang tampan, bukan cantik dan manis seperti yang di katakan Lucas.

"Ya...kau Namja cantik" Jelas Lucas.

Jungwoo berdecih lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan buku tebal yang ia baca dan sempat terabaikan karena kedatangan Lucas.

"Dasar Gila..." cicitnya.

Tapi apa ini, kenapa wajahnya rasanya panas dan jantungnya juga berdetak lebih cepat? Padahal ia tidak habis berlari ataupun berolahraga, ini gila –fikir Jungwoo.

'Sadar Jung, itu bukan pujian... namja gila itu menghinamu' –Jungwoo.

0o0

Tidak apa apa Jungwoo tak mau jalan bersamanya besok minggu, yang terpenting Lucas akan terus berusaha membuat namja manis itu tersentuh. Seperti hari ini, Lucas dengan semangat dan percaya dirinya meletakan bermacam macam hadiah di loker milik namja manis pujaannya tersebut, dengan harapan Jungwoo akan senang dan menerimanya.

"Kau yakin hadiahmu itu akan di terima kak Jungwoo?" tanya Mark tak yakin, matanya mengedar ke kanan dan ke kiri, khawatir apabila Jungwoo datang memergokinya dan mengumpat pada kedua namja tampan yang membuka lokernya tanpa izin.

"Aku yakin kak Jungwoo akan senang" Lucas menutup loker itu setalah ia meletakan bunga mawar merah dan boneka beruang pink di dalamnya.

"Aku tak yakin Cas, kau tau sendiri bagaimana kak Jungwoo itu kan" nyatannya Mark lebih khawatir dari pada Lucas yang notaben-nya sedang berjuang.

"Jangan khawatir...kak Jungwoo pasti akan tersentuh" Lucas kembali tersenyum lebar, ia sudah tidak sabar melihat reaksi Jungwoo nanti.

Apakah kak Jungwoo-nya itu akan senang, terkejut atau terharu...

Ini masih awal, dan Lucas akan terus memberi kejutan kejutan untuk Jungwoo, agar ia bisa mendapatkannya dan melindungi namja manis itu.

Sebelum itu Lucas dan Mark pun bersembunyi di balik barisan loker lain, menunggu kedatangan kakak kelas berparas cantik membuka lokernya dan mendapati hadiah di dalamnya.

Dan yang di nantipun tiba...

Seorang namja manis sudah nampak dari pintu utama gedung sekolah, lengkap dengan buku tebal di tanganya.

Jungwoo sudah datang, Lucas harus mempersiapkan diri melihat respon kakak kelasnya itu.

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
